1) Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a rider propelled scooter that uses a pair of reciprocating foot pedals for propulsion. More particularly, this invention relates to a new variable speed cam drive system.
2) Description of Related Art
A rider powered scooter as is generally understood is typically a two wheeled vehicle with a front free rolling, steerable wheel and a rear free rolling, non-steerable wheel connected to each other by a frame including a rider platform positioned between the wheels on which the rider can support himself. To move, the rider can roll or coast downhill and on level or elevated ground or can use one foot to push off the ground as the other foot rests on the platform. To start rolling, the rider often runs alongside the scooter to reach speed and jumps onto the platform to ride using the one foot push method to maintain motion. These simple coaster type scooters had gained popularity among young riders as they were generally easy to ride and required less skill to ride than a skateboard device which has no true steering mechanism other than weight shifting which required rider skill, balance and agility to steer the device. Both the scooter and the skateboard's use of very small wheels permitted the platforms to be very low relative to the ground. This improved the stability of these free rolling scooters. Scooters have no easy way to maintain speed and are somewhat limited in performance. Unlike skateboards which could be used in a variety of exciting ways including jumps and wheelies and other tricks, these coaster scooters simply are more limited and shortly after the excitement of the initial purchase, the child simply got bored or tired of the device. The scooter simply was not as much fun as a skateboard and could not compete with a bicycle in terms of performance, so the device was relegated to a fad which over time may lose children's interest.
When propelling the scooter, United State Patent Application Publication 2011/0057411, an application by the same inventor as herein, shows a scooter with reciprocating pedals to propel the scooter. When riding a scooter, it would be advantageous to be able to vary the force transferred to the drive wheel cased upon where the pedal was in its stroke. For example, as the pedal moves downward, more force can be generated as once the pedal in moving inertia has been overcome and more force can be generated. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a system with variable speeds resulting in varied force being applied to the drive wheel of the scooter.
Further, it would be advantageous to have an ability to vary the pedal stroke based upon the physical dimensions of the rider. For example, the taller the rider or the stronger the rider, the longer the pedal stroke can be. Once a rider becomes experienced with the scooter or other rider powered vehicle, the rider may wish for a longer pedal stroke given the increased experience and skill developed by the rider. Traditionally, the rider would have to purchase or otherwise acquire another model with a different pedal stroke. This option is cumbersome and expensive resulting in the rider having to purchase or acquire multiple vehicles.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide for a variable speed system to allow for varied force to be applied to the drive wheel depending upon the location of the pedal in the pedal stroke.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a variable pedal stroke so that the pedal stroke can be adjusted according to the desires of the rider.